russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hey it's Fans Day!: IBC-13's Sunday Afternoon Feel-Good Habit
March 2, 2014 For the Sunday entertainment filled with your run-of-the-mill musical variety programs, IBC-13 has just the song and dance format via Sunday feel-good party habit on Philippine TV, Hey it's Fans Day!, the first-of-its-kind youth-oriented musical variety show which premieres today on March 2, every Sunday from 12:15 p.m. to 3 p.m. featuring IBC’s most popular, sought-after and today's hottest Kapinoy teen stars. James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome are their four feel-good performers, along with Josh Padilla, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras. Added to Janella in Wonderland lead stars Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel, and Friends 4Ever barkada (led by Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) as co-host and performers plus David Archuleta, Michael Pangilinan and Born to be a Superstar finalists Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon are the hottest singing champions, the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Superstar Circle Final 4 Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson, as well as Dominic Roque, Gabbi Garcia, Tricia Santos, Kiko Estrada, Karen Reyes, Alexandra Macanan, BJ Forbes, Sofia Andres, Arvic Tan, Kelly dela Cruz, Jerome Ponce, Inah Estrada, Angelo Pasco, Shy Carlos, Rico dela Paz, Bianca Casado, Kristel Fulgar, Devon Seron, Julian Estrada, Ingrid dela Paz, Fretzie Bercede, Jon Lucas, Erin Ocampo, Arvic Tan, Arie Reyes, Franco Daza, Vangie Martelle, Yves Flores and Jazz Ocampo. The Streetboys and the Universal Motion Dancers puts in the production dance numbers. A perfect mix of light entertainment and concert party for teens, kids and young adults for the Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show by song and dance performers from your favorite hottest teen stars. 'Cast' Main Hosts *James Reid (singer) *Nadine Lustre (singer) *Young JV (singer/rapper) *Donnalyn Bartolome (singer/rapper) *Josh Padilla *Yassi Pressman (dancer) *Andre Paras Co-Hosts and Performers *Abby Bautista *Abigail Macapagal *Albie Casino *Alexandra Macanan *Angelo Pasco *Aria Clemente (singer) *Arie Reyes *Arvic Tan *Bianca Casado *Bianca Yao *BJ Forbes *Cassy Legaspi *Chienna Filomeno *David Archuleta (singer) *Devon Seron *Diego Loyzaga *Dominic Roque *Elisse Joson *Ella Cruz *Erin Ocampo *Francis Magundayao *Franco Daza *Fretzie Bercede *Gabbi Garcia *Hazel Faith dela Cruz (singer) *Inah Estrada *Ingrid dela Paz *Janella Salvador (singer) *Jazz Ocampo *Jerome Ponce *Jon Lucas *JC and JM Urquico (singer) *John Manalo *Josh Padilla *Joshua Cadelina (singer) *Joshua Dionisio *Julian Estrada *Karen Reyes *Kelly dela Cruz *Khalil Ramos *Kiko Estrada *Kristel Fulgar *Liza Soberano *Marlo Mortel (singer) *Mavy Legaspi *Mccoy de Leon *Michael Pangilinan (singer) *Michelle Vito *Miguel Aguila (singer) *Neil Coleta *Piero Vergara *Shanne Velasco (singer) *Shy Carlos *Sofia Andres *Sue Ramirez *Teejay Marquez *Tricia Santos *Vangie Martelle *Veejay Aragon (singer) *Yna Uy *Yves Flores Dancers *Streetboys *Universal Motion Dancers Honofiric Title *James Reid - The Totally Entertainer (since March 2) *Nadine Lustre - The Asia's Next Big Star (since March 2) *Young JV - The One and Only Prince of R&B (since March 2) *Donnalyn Bartolome - YouTube Sensation (since March 2) *Yassi Pressman - The Asia's Princess of the Dance Floor (since March 2) *David Archuleta - The International Pinay Singing Sensation (since March 2) *Janella Salvador - The Asia's Pop Sweetheart / The Asia's Primetime Princess (since March 2) *Miguel Aguila - The Young Total Performer (since March 2) *Joshua Cadelina - The Balladeer Prince (since March 2) *Shanne Velasco - The Singing Princess (since March 16) Note: *James Reid is one of the main hosts and performers of the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented musical variety show of IBC-13 titled Hey it's Fans Day! alongside her on-screen partner and the next big star Nadine Lustre and the one and only prince of R&B Young JV. *Young JV headlined with the hottest love team James Reid and Nadine Lustre (JaDine) in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' is making waves with its success in the ratings game, challenging its rival shows, the longest running musical variety show ASAP 19 of ABS-CBN and Sunday All-Stars of GMA. 'The hit songs' New wave (Wave 24 on 89 DMZ) * 80's * Together In Electric Dreams - Giorgio Moroder * I'm No Animal - Felony * Electric Blue - Icehouse * You Can Call Me Al - Paul Simon * Love Vigilantes - New Order * Whip It - Devo * Turning Japanese - The Vapors * Stir It Up - Patti LaBelle (1984) * Children Say - Level 42 (1987: new wave) * Thief of Hearts - Melissa Manchester * Don't Tell Me Lies - Breathe (new wave 80s: 1985) *''Suburbia'' - Pet Shop Boys (1986: new wave) *''Domino Dancing'' - Pet Shop Boys * Two of Hearts - Stacey Q * You Can't Get What You Want (Till You Know What You Want) - Joe Jackson (new wave, jazz pop) * Cars - Gary Numan (1979: new wave) * Message of Love (Original 12" Version) - Steve Allen (1986) * I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) - Aretha Franklin and George Michael * Is There Something I Should Know? - Duran Duran (1983: new wave) * 99 Luftballons - Nena * Another Lover - Giant Steps (new wave 80's) * Build Me Up Buttercup - Torch * Words - F.R. David * Walk of Life - Dire Straits * Each Time You Break My Heart - Nick Kamen (new wave) * Rush Hour - Jane Wiedlin * We Belong - Pat Benatar * Don't Talk to Strangers - Rick Springfield (new wave) * Love Is a Battlefield - Pat Benatar * Sirius - The Alan Parsons Project * Eye in The Sky - The Alan Parsons Project * Too Shy - Kajagoogoo * Holding Out for a Hero - Bonnie Tyler * Lean On Me - Club Nouveau * Right on Track - The Breakfast Club * Smooth Operator - Sade * Come On Eileen - Dexys Midnight Runners * Square Rooms - Al Corley * Alive and Kicking - Simple Minds * Don't Dream it's Over - Crowded House * Down Under - Men at Work * Message in a Bottle - The Police * Who Can It Be Now? - Men at Work * De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da - The Police * True Faith - New Order * The Promise - When in Rome * (I Just) Died in Your Arms - The Cutting Crew * Blue Monday - New Order * Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - The Police * Every Breath You Take - The Police * Ride Like the Wind - Christopher Cross * Maniac - Michael Sembello * She Drives Me Crazy - Fine Young Cannibals * We Got the Beat - The Go-Go's * Clouds Across The Moon - Rah Band * All Right - Christopher Cross * Somewhere In My Heart - Aztec Camera * Just Got Lucky - JoBoxers * Desire (12" Version) - Gene Loves Jezebe * Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics * Heaven Is A Place On Earth - Belinda Caslisle * Burning Flame - Vitamin Z *''Life in a Northern Town'' - The Dream Academy * Bizarre Love Triangle - New Order * The Motion of Love - Gene Loves Jezebel * State of the Nation - Industry * Turn Back the Clock - Johnny Hates Jazz * Wishful Thinking - China Crisis * Eye in the Sky - Alan Parsons Project *''Here Comes the Rain Again'' - Eurythmics * Mr. Roboto - Styx * Never Be the Same - Christopher Cross * We Close Our Eyes - Go West * Video Killed the Radio Star - The Buggles * True - Spandau Ballet * I Don't Want To Be A Hero - Johnny Hates Jazz * Radio Ga Ga - Queen * Ghost In You - Psychedelic Furs * Boys Do Fall in Love - Robin Gibb * Lifeline - Spandau Ballet * Always Something There to Remind Me - Naked Eyes * Never Surrender - Corey Hart * Don't You (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Wham! * Shout - Tears for Tears * Hit Me with Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar * My Sharona - The Knack * What's On Your Mind - Information Society * Blue Kiss - Jane Wiedlin * Everytime I See You - Fra Lippo Lippi * Telefone (Long Distance Love Affair) - Sheena Easton * Round and Round - Spandau Ballet * Call Me - Go West * Karma Chameleon - Culture Club * Freedom - Wham! * Walking Away - Information Society * More to Lose - Seona Dancing * Beauty and Madness - Fra Lippo Lippi * Somebody - Depeche Mode * Love Moves In Strange Ways - Blue Zoo * Gold - Spandau Ballet * Head Over Heels - The Go-Go's * Repetition - Information Society * Shake It Up - Cars * Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Tears for Tears * Take On Me - A-ha * Just Can't Get Enough - Depeche Mode * Human - The Human League * Be Near Me - ABC * Just Like Heaven - The Cure * Love Shack - The B-52's * A Question of Lust - Depeche Mode * It's a Miracle - Culture Club * With or Without You - U2 * The Look - Roxette * I Can't Go for That (No Can Do) - Hall & Oates * Shattered Dreams - Johnny Hates Jazz * Dancing with Myself - Billy Idol * Footloose - Kenny Loggins *''Sunglasses at Night'' - Corey Hart * Feels Like Heaven - Fiction Factory * Don't You Want Me - The Human League * Russian Radio - Red Flag * Vacation - The Go-Go's * Only When You Leave - Spandau Ballet * Head Over Heels - Tears for Tears * Out of Touch - Hall & Oates * Boys Don't Cry - The Cure * Shouldn't Have to Be Like That - Fra Lippo Lippi * Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins * Pride (In the Name of Love) - U2 * The Distance Between Us - Fra Lippo Lippi * The Heat Is On - Glenn Frey * Gratitude - Danny Elfman * Miss Me Blind - Culture Club * What Have I Done To Deserve This? - Pet Shop Boys and Dusty Springfield * I Melt with You - Modern English * Some People - Fra Lippo Lippi * Tainted Love - Soft Cell * Sometimes a Fantasy - Billy Joel * New Sensation - INXS * A Little Respect - Erasure * Don't You (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds * Sara - Starship * Upside Down - Two Minds Crack * It's My Life - Talk Talk * The More You Live, The More You Love - A Flock of Seagulls * Angel - Fra Lippo Lippi * Bette Davis Eyes - Kim Carnes * Enveloped Ideas - The Dawn (Pinoy new wave) * Tenderness - General Public * Alex F - Harold Faltermeyer * I Ran (So Far Away) - A Flock of Seagulls * Eyes Without a Face - Billy Idol * I Really Don't Know Anymore - Christopher Cross * Maneater - Hall & Oates * Rico Mambo - The Breakfast Club * Our House - Madness * Early 90s * King of Wishful Thinking - Go West * Angelina - PSY * Stitches and Burns - Fra Lippo Lippi * Dangerous - Roxette * Crying In The Rain - A-ha * Do You Believe in Us - Jon Secada (1992) * I'll Be Your Shelter - Taylor Dayne * Right Here, Right Now - Jesus Jones * Faithful - Go West * Say a Prayer (Single Edit.) - Breathe * Later - Fra Lippo Lippi * Friday I'm In Love - The Cure * Forget That Girl - Go West * What You Won't Do for Love - Go West 80's music for Back to the 80's n' early 90's (89 DMZ) *Street Beat - Tony Basil *Cross My Broken Heart - The Jets *Kiss on My List - Hall & Oates *Emergency - Rockie Robbins *Push It - Salt-n-Pepa (rapper) *Never Gonna Gave You Up - Rick Astley *Breakout - Swing Out Sisters *Don't Get Stopped in Beverly Hills - Shalamar *Do You Really (Want My Love?) - Junior Giscombe *Together Forever - Rick Astley *Walking On Sunshine - Katrina and The Waves *Uptown Girl - Billy Joel *Neutron Dance - The Pointer Sisters *Manic Monday - The Bangles *Waiting Game - Swing Out Sisters *New Attitude - Patti LaBelle 90s *Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 (1999) (dance) *(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time on You - N Sync (1999) *The Animal Song - Savage Garden (1999) *Thinking of You (I Drive Myself Crazy) - N Sync (1999) *Livin' la Vida Loca - Ricky Martin (1999) (dance) *Stay the Same - Joey McIntyre (1999) *Sometimes - Britney Spears (1999) *Mambo No. 5 - Lou Bega (1999) (dance) *Swear It Again - Westlife (1999) *Bring It All Back - S Club (1999) *I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys (1999) *If You Had My Love - Jennifer Lopez (1999) *The Hardest Thing - 98 Degrees (1999) *Genie In A Bottle - Christina Aguilera (1999) (dance) *I Do (Cherish You) - 98 Degrees (1999) *When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating (1999) *Don't Say You Love Me - M2M (1999) *Smooth - Santana feat. Rob Thomas (1999) *Back at One - Brian McKnight (1999) *Candy - Mandy Moore (1999) *If I Let You Go - Westlife (1999) *That’s the Way It Is - Celine Dion (1999) *Larger Than Life - Backstreet Boys (1999) (dance) *(You Drive Me) Crazy - Britney Spears (1999) (dance) *Bailamos - Enrique Iglesias (1999) *I Need to Know - Marc Anthony (1999) (dance) *I Knew I Loved You - Savage Garden (1999) *Radio - The Corrs (1999) *Flying Without Wings - Westlife (1999) *Waiting for Tonight - Jennifer Lopez (1999) (dance) *Everytime - A1 (1999) *Before I Fall In Love - Coco Lee (1999) *Do You Wan't My Love - Coco Lee (1999) *Everyday I Love You - Boyzone (1999) *From the Bottom of My Broken Heart - Britney Spears (1999) *I Wanna Know - Joe (1999) *Don't Call Me Baby - Madison Avenue (1999) (dance) *At Your Side - The Corrs (1999) *Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely - Backstreet Boys (1999) *What a Girl Wants - Christina Aguilera (1999) Early 2000s *Bye Bye Bye - N Sync (2000) (dance) *Like A Rose - A1 (2000) *Wherever You Go - Coco Lee (2000) *Fool Again - Westlife (2000) *I Turn to You - Christina Aguilera (2000) *Take On Me - A1 (2000) (dance) *Let's Get Loud - Jennifer Lopez (2000) (dance) *6, 8, 12 - Brian McKnight (2000) *Oops!... I Did It Again - Britney Spears (2000) (dance) *The One - Backstreet Boys (2000) *Girl In The Mirror - Britney Spears (dance) *Sex Bomb - Tom Jones (2000) (dance) *It’s Gonna Be Me - N Sync (2000) (dance) *Breathless - The Corrs (2000) *Incomplete - Sisqó (2000) *I Wanna Be with You - Mandy Moore (2000) *Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche) - 98 Degrees (2000) (dance) *Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) - Christina Aguilera (2000) (dance) *She Bangs - Ricky Martin (2000) (dance) *Lucky - Britney Spears (2000) *Shape of My Heart - Backstreet Boys (2000) *My Love - Westlife (2000) *I Wanna Be With You - Mandy Moore (2000) *You Took My Heart Away - MLTR (2000) *Stronger - Britney Spears (2000) (dance) *My Everything - 98 Degrees (2000) *Never Had a Dream Come True - S Club (2000) *This I Promise You - N Sync (2000) *Love Don't Cost a Thing - Jennifer Lopez (2000) (dance) *Last Flight Out - Plus One (2000) *Thank You - Dido (2000) Rockin' Manila *'80s (1980-1989)' *''In the City'' - Joe Walsh (The Warriors) *''Electric Eye'' - Judas Priest *''Sexy Girl'' - Glenn Frey *''You May Be Right'' - Billy Joel *''Carrie'' - Europe *''Heaven in Your Eyes'' - Loverboy (1986) *''Time for Us'' - Little River Band (1986: 80s rock) *''Heaven'' - Bryan Adams *''Can't Fight This Feeling'' - Version of: REO Speedwagon *''Babe'' - Styx *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''Hold On to the Nights'' - Richard Marx (rock: 1988) *''Wonderful Tonight'' - Eric Clapton *''Hold On to the Nights'' - Richard Marx *''Love Hurts'' - Nazareth *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' - Bonnie Tyler *''I'll Be There for You'' - Bon Jovi *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''Always Somewhere'' - Scorpions *''I Don't Want to Talk About It'' - Rod Stewart *''It's Still Rock and Roll to Me'' - Billy Joel *''If I Sing You A Love Song'' - Bonnie Tyler *''Don't Let It End'' - Styx *''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette *''The Search is Over'' - Survivor *''Never Say Goodbye'' - Bon Jovi *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''Faithfully'' - Journey *''Victims of Love'' - Joe Almont *''Some Hearts are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'' - Hall & Oates *''Ever Since the World Began'' - Survivor *''Taken In'' - Mike + The Mechanics *'Early 90s (1990-1992)' *''I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)'' - Meat Loaf *''Mysterious Ways'' - U2 *''Black'' - Pearl Jam *''November Rain'' - Guns N' Roses *''More Than Words Can Say'' - Alias *''I'll Be There'' - Escape Club *''How Do You Talk To An Angel'' - The Hegihts *''(Can't Live Without Your) Love and Affection'' - Nelson *''This Love'' - Pantera *''More Than Words'' - Extreme *''Enter Sandman'' - Metallica *''You're All I Need'' - White Lion *''Whenever I May Roam'' - Metallica *''Nothing Else Matter'' - Metallica *''After The Rain'' - Nelson *''Wind of Change'' - Scorpions *''Green-Tinted Sixties Mind'' - Mr. Big *''What's Up'' - 4 Non Blondes *''Daddy, Brother, Lover, Little Boy (The Electric Drill Song)'' - Mr. Big *''Symphony of Destruction'' - Megadeth *''Till Death to Us Part'' - White Lions *''Cowboys From Hell'' - Pantera *''Love of a Lifetime'' - FireHouse *''Something To Say'' - Harem Scarem *''Someone'' - The Rembrandts *''(Everything I Do) I Do It for You'' - Bryan Adams *''To Be with You'' - Mr. Big *''When I Look Into Your Eyes'' - FireHouse *''Just Take My Heart'' - Mr. Big *''Tears in Heaven'' - Eric Clapton *''Thunderstruck'' - AC/DC *''Runaway Train'' - Soul Asylum *'90s' *''Wild World'' - Mr. Big *''Forever Young'' - The Pretenders (rock) *''Paint My Love'' - MLTR *''The More You Ignore Me, the Closer I Get'' - Morrissey (indie rock: 1994) *''Take Cover'' - Mr. Big *''Bed of Roces'' - Bon Jovi *''When Love and Hate Collide'' - Def Leppard *''All for Love'' - Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting *''Two Steps Behind'' - Def Leppard *''I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'' - Aerosmith *''Always'' - Bon Jovi *''I Live My Life for You'' - FireHouse *''Promise Ain't Enough'' - Hall & Oates *''I'll Be The One'' - Trademark *''Change the World'' - Eric Clapton *''Love Will Keep Us Alive'' - Eagles *'Michael Learns To Rock featured in ''Rockin' Manila' *''Its Gonna Make Sense - Michael Learns to Rock *''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''The Actor'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Someday'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Wild Women'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''25 Minutes'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Sleeping Child'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Paint My Love'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Breaking My Heart'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''I'm Gonna Be Around'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Forever and a Day'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Nothing to Lose'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''You Took My Heart Away'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Complicated Heart'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Take Me to Your Heart'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Sweetest Surprise'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Any Way You Want It'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Call on Love'' - Michael Learns to Rock Alternative rock music for Rockin' Manila (89 DMZ) *I Love Livin' in the City - Fear (1978: punk rock) * He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask) - Alice Cooper * Teenage Frankenstein - Alice Cooper * Hard Rock Summer - Alice Cooper * The Darkest Side of the Night - Metropolis *Jump - Van Halen *Should've Known Better - Richard Marx (rock: 1987) *Brick - Ben Folds Five *Only Love - Trademark *Satisfied - Richard Marx (rock: 1989) *New Sensation - INXS (1988: rock) *Two Princes - Spin Doctors (1993: alternative rock) *Don't Stop Believin' - Journey *Killing in the Name - Rage Against the Machine (1992: alternative rock) *Unwell - Matchbox Twenty *(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party!) - Beastie Boys (rap rock/hard rock) *Run-Around - Blues Traveler (blues rock/jazz rock) *Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple (hard rock) *Cum on Feel the Noize - Slade (80's rock) *Caught Up In You - 38 Special *Sweet Child of Mine - Gun N' Roces *Blurry - Puddle Of Mudd (post-grunge/alternative rock) *Learn to Fly - Foo Fighters (1999: alternative rock) *Complicated - Avril Lavigne *I'll Be - Edwin McCain *Sunshine Of Your Love - Living Colour (remix) *Love Is a Lie - Lion (80s rock) *Walk the Sky - Fuel *Kockin' On Heaven's Door - Guns N' Roces *I Could Not Ask for More - Edwin McCain *Why - Avril Lavigne *Mr. Jones - Counting Crows *Crazy - Aerosmith *November Rain - Guns N' Roces *Hey Jealousy - Gin Blossoms *Hey Now Now - Swirl 360 *Ironic - Alanis Morissette *Found Out About You - Gin Blossoms *Sleeping Child - MLTR *Head Over Feet - Alanis Morissette *That Thing You Do - The Wonders *1979 - The Smashing Pumpkins *You Oughta Know - Alanis Morissette *3 AM - Matchbox Twenty *Follow You Down - Gin Blossoms *Thank You For Loving Me - Bon Jovi *One Of Us - Joan Osborne *A Girl Like You - Edwyn Collins *It's My Life - Bon Jovi *Bring Me to Life - Evanescence *Cryin' - Aerosmith *We Are the Champions - Queen *Basket Case - Green Day *If It Makes You Happy - Sheryl Crow *Till I Hear It From You - Gin Blossoms *Elevation - U2 (alternative rock) *Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day *Positivity - Suede *Swing Swing - All American Rejects *No Such Thing - John Mayer *40 Kinds of Sadness - Ryan Cabrera *You Get What You Give - New Radicals *Roll to Me - Del Amitri *Semi-Charmed Life - Third Eye Blind *So Little Time - Arkarna *You'll Be in My Heart - Phil Collins *I Will Survive - Cake *Someday We'll Know - New Radicals *One Week - Barenaked Ladies *Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon *Dreams - The Cranberries *Accidentally in Love - Counting Crows *Never Let You Go - Third Eye Blind *Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne *As Long as It Matters - Gin Blossoms *All the Small Things - Blink-182 (2000: alternative rock) *Satellite - Dave Matthews Band *True - Ryan Cabrera *I'm with You - Avril Lavigne *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 *I'll Be There for You - The Rembrandts *Ants Marching - Dave Matthews Band *September Ends - Green Day *Crash Into Me - Dave Matthews Band *Deep - Binocular *Linger - The Cranberries *Passenger Seat - Stephen Speaks *Only Wanna Be With You - Hootie and the Bowfish *21 Guns - Green Day *Video Killed the Radio Star - The Presidents of the United States of America *Dare You to Move - Switchfoot *Iris - Goo Goo Dolls *Don't Speak - No Doubt *Your Body Is A Wonderland - John Mayer *Extraordinary - Liz Phiar *Come Out and Play - The Offspring *Our Lives - The Calling *Can't Stop - Red Hot Chili Peppers *The Reason - Hoobastank *I Melt With You - Jason Mraz *California - Phantom Planet *You and Me - Lifehouse *Are You Gonna Be My Girl - Jet *Sunday Mornin' - No Doubt *Adrienne - The Calling *My Favourite Game - The Cardigans *Sway - Bic Runga *The Final Countdown - Europe *Ode to My Family - The Cranberries *Linger - The Cranberries *Salvation - The Cranberries *Zombie - The Cranberries *It's All Been Done - Barenaked Ladies *Welcome to My Life - Simple Plan *Dyslexic Heart - Paul Westerberg *Where Are You Now - Honor Society *Shine - Collective Soul *Brave Vibration - Anna Tsuchiya (rock) *Fix You - Coldplay *Californication - Red Hot Chili Peppers *Ready to Go - Republica (alternative rock) *St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion) - John Parr *All I Want - Toad the Wet Sprocket *When You're Gone - The Cranberries *Use Somebody - Kings Of Leon (alternative rock) *Inside Your Mind - Ryan Cabrera *Walk on the Ocean - Toad the Wet Sprocket *Passenger Seat - Stephen Speaks *Should've Known Better - Richard Marx (80's rock) *Back to You - John Mayer *Can't Stop This Thing We Started - Bryan Adams *My Sacrifice - Creed *Higher - Creed *Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana *Two Princes - Spin Doctors (alternative rock 90's) *No Such Thing - John Mayer *Back to You - John Mayer *Love Song For No One - John Mayer *Gravity - John Mayer *Bigger Than My Body - John Mayer *Addicted - Simple Plan *Perfect - Simple Plan *Complicated - Avril Lavigne *Why - Avril Lavigne *Just the Girl - The Click Five (alternative rock) *Catch Your Wave - The Click Five (alternative rock) *Jenny - The Click Five (alternative rock) *Happy Birthday - The Click Five (alternative rock) *Empty - The Click Five (alternative rock) *Everywhere - Michelle Branch *All You Wanted - Michelle Branch *Goodbye to You - Michelle Branch *Are You Happy Now? - Michelle Branch *Breathe - Michelle Branch *Loud Music - Michelle Branch *Why Not Me (Why Can't I Be You) - Locksley *I Wanna Rock - Twister Sister (1984: 80's rock) *Ocean Man - Ween (alternative rock: 1996) *SpongeBob and Patrick Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy – The Flaming Lips (alternative rock) *Just a Kid - Wilco (alternative rock) *A Matter of Trust - Billy Joel (rock) *Collide - Howie Day (alternative rock/pop rock/soft rock) *Afterglow - INXS (alternaive rock) *Don't Speak No Doubt (1996: alternative rock) *Just a Girl - No Doubt (1995: alternative rock) *Sunday Morning - No Doubt (1997: alternative rock) *Fly - Sugar Ray (1997: alternative rock) *Every Morning - Sugar Ray (1999: alternative rock) *Someday - Sugar Ray (1999: alternative rock) *Falls Apart - Sugar Ray (1999: pop rock/alternative rock) *When It's Over - Sugar Ray (2001: pop rock) *Under the Bridge - Red Hot Chili Peppers (1992: alternative rock) *Sweetest Thing - U2 (pop rock) *Beautiful Day - U2 (rock) *Are You Gonna Go My Way - Lenny Kravitz (1993: hard rock) *Fly Away - Lenny Kravitz (1998: alternative rock) *Again - Lenny Kravitz (2000: alternative rock) *Dig In - Lenny Kravitz (2001: alternative rock/hard rock) *Angel's Eye - Aerosmith (2000: hard rock) *Someday We'll Know - New Radicals (1999: alternative rock) *Linger - The Cranberries (1993: alternative rock) *Zombie - The Cranberries (1994: alternative rock) *Ode to My Family - The Cranberries (1994: alternative rock) *I Can't Be with You - The Cranberries (1995: alternative rock) *Ridiculous Thoughts - The Cranberries (1995: alternative rock) *Salvation - The Cranberries (1996: alternative rock) *Free to Decide - The Cranberries (1996: alternative rock) *When You're Gone - The Cranberries (1996: alternative rock) *Hollywood - The Cranberries (1997: alternative rock) *Promises - The Cranberries (1999: alternative rock) *Animal Instinct - The Cranberries (1999: alternative rock) *Insensitive - Jann Arden (1995: alternative rock) *California - Phantom Planet (2002: alternative rock) *The Time of My Life - David Cook *Runaway Train - Soul Asylum *Light On - David Cook *Come Back to Me - David Cook *No Boundaries - Kris Allen (pop rock) *Tangerine Speedo - Caviar (2000: alternative rock) *Owner of a Lonely Heart - Yes *Always Be My Baby - David Cook *One 0 - U2 (1991: early 90s rock) *The Rockafeller Skank - Fatboy Slim (1998: dance-rock) *Don't Stop Believin' - Journey *Song 2 - Blur (1997: alternative rock) *Born to Be Wild - Steppenwolf *Perfect - Simple Plan *The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script *Breakeven - The Script *Deep - Binocular (2001) *Don't Say Goodbye, Say Goodnight - Binocular (2001) *Beautiful Ones - Suede *Hold the Line - Toto *(I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones *Africa - Toto *Rock 'N Roll Me Again - The System *Rosanna - Toto *How Many Times - Toto *Dream On - Aerosmith (70s rock) *Talk You Down - The Script *I'd Do Anything for Love - Meat Loaf *Superhero - The Script (pop rock) *Somebody - Bryan Adams (1985: 80s rock) *Paradise City - Guns N' Roses *On A High - Duncan Sheik *Wherever You Will Go - The Calling *Thunderstruck - AC/DC *One Little Slip - Barenaked Ladies *Losing My Religion - R.E.M. *It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) - R.E.M. *Shiny Happy People - R.E.M. *Lost Without Each Other - Hanson (2005: pop rock) *Walk the Llama Llama - Rascal Flatts *Life Is a Highway - Rascal Flatts *Beds Are Burning - Midnight Oil *Angel - Aerosmith *Dancing in the Dark - Bruce Springsteen *The Power of Love - Huey Lewis and the News (1985, soundtrack from Back to the Future) *Walkin' on the Sun - Smash Mouth *Behind the Clouds - Brad Paisley *Why Can't We Be Friends? - Smash Mouth *Find Yourself - Brad Paisley *Can't Get Enough of You Baby - Smash Mouth *Our Town - James Taylor *All Star - Smash Mouth *You Make My Dreams - Hall & Oates *Then the Morning Comes - Smash Mouth *Route 66 - John Mayer *I'm a Believer - Smash Mouth *Little Wonders - Rob Thomas *Pacific Coast Party - Smash Mouth *You Might Think - Weezer *Collision of Worlds - Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams *Nobody's Fool - Brad Paisley *The Future Has Arrived - The All-American Rejects *Private Eyes - Hall & Oates *Standing Still - Jewel *Another Believer - Rufus Wainwright *Down to Earth - Peter Gabriel featuring The Soweto Gospel Choir *Come On Come On - Smash Mouth *Say It Isn't So - Hall & Oates *Halloween - Siouxsie and the Banshees *I Wanna Be Like You - Smash Mouth *Kids of the Future - Jonas Brothers *Hang On - Smash Mouth *Real Gone - Sheryl Crow *La Bamba - Los Lobos *Everyday Super Hero - Steve Harwell *Immortals - Fall Out Boy *Send Me on My Way - Rusted Root *Last Kiss - Pearl Jam (1999: alternative rock)